Años dorados
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Y si Severus y Hermione estuvieran viejos? ¿Cómo sería su vida? Fic corto


Nada me pertenece, Excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Dedicado a mi querida hija. Sin ella, el mundo sería un desastre.

* * *

Ella abría la ventana y él la volvía a cerrar. Ella dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa y él lo colocaba en una silla. Ella preparaba el café tinto y él, negro. A él le gustaba dormir a la derecha y a ella, a la izquierda.

Mañas que solo los viejos tenían.

Pero es que, Hermione y Severus Snape, ya estaban viejos. Severus, toda su cabeza estaba surcada por hebras de matices grises y blancas. Apenas caminaba y la columna no dejaba de sonarle, cada vez que se levantaba. Se quedaba dormido, muy temprano. Más de lo que solía dormir. Olvidaba la mitad de lo que decía y no encontraba la mitad de lo que buscaba.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, con un largo bastón. Hermione estaba mucho mejor que él. Tenía menos años encima.

Sonreía, mientras traía el café. Severus la miró pasar, la siguió con la mirada.

— Es tan negro como te gusta.

— Más te vale, Hermione.

Pero después de todo, él era su esposo. Su compañero de toda la vida. Y ella, era su mujer. Y tenían que envejecer juntos.

— ¿Hoy no te ha dolido la columna?

— No ha hecho tanto frío, hoy en la mañana.

— Tienes razón. A mí ya no me molesta la tensión. Creo que estamos mejorando.

— Listos para morir, dirás.

Hermione sonrió, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo. Mientras sonreía, miraba un viejo álbum de fotografías que estaba abierto sobre la mesa.

Tan buenos recuerdos, grabados en fotografías.

— Recuerdo ese— comentó— cuando Merith y Mither, aprendieron a hablar. Fue toda una proeza. Tú estabas seguro de que tardarían mucho en decir papá y mamá. Merith dijo papá y Mither dijo mamá. Los llevamos de vacaciones, cada uno se quedó con el otro. Intentábamos enseñarle a Merith a decir mamá y a Mither, a decir papá.

— Merith solo trajo papilla y gritos— dijo él— quizá yo esté medio sordo por su culpa.

— Mither no dejaba de decir mamá por todas partes. Creía que era una emergencia y solo era él, diciendo: ma ma mamá.

Severus miró, mientras su esposa pasaba la página. Con una sonrisa, señaló una fotografía.

— ¡Oh, Merith adoraba sentarse en tus piernas y que tú jugaras con ella! Mírala, qué feliz está.

— Hasta que ya no pudiera caminar.

— Mither siempre esperaba que lo cargara, al llegar a casa.

Severus suspiró, mientras su esposa bebía café y sonreía, añorando los viejos tiempos. Continuó mirando el álbum, mientras ella ojeaba el contenido de sus memorias.

— Recuerdo cuando Merith y Mither se enfermaban. ¡Siempre era por par!

— Y vomitaban por par.

— ¡Oh mira! Recuerdo cuando halaba tu túnica, para que fueras a dormir con ella. Se chupaba los dedos cuando te dabas la vuelta, sabía que lo odiabas.

Severus iba a comentarlo, pero escuchó pasos. Pasos briosos, que se acercaban a ellos. Una niña de cuatro años a lo sumo, corrió hasta él y se detuvo muy cerca. Sonrió, chupándose dos dedos y mirándolos con mucha felicidad.

— Hola, Eliane.— dijo Hermione y ella alzó sus brazos— No, ambos estamos muy viejos para cargarte.

— Permíteme— dijo Snape y se inclinó para levantarla del suelo. Mientras lo hacía, se llevó una mano a la espalda y se quejó.

— Auelo auelo— dijo, mientras estaba sentada en sus piernas. Hermione sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos, que entraban en aquella habitación. Con un suspiro, Merith se sentó junto a su hija.

— ¿Fastidiando al abuelo? Eso es, fastídialo hasta que se enoje.

Severus miró como Eliane jugaba con su bastón, parecía divertida. Hermione suspiró, mirándolos. Merith era idéntica a él. Cabello largo y negro como la noche. Mither era más parecido a ella.

— ¿Mirando álbumes familiares?— preguntó Mither, mirándolos.— Mamá, eso es muy viejo.

— Tu papá y yo estamos viejos. ¿Entonces no importamos?

— Mither— se quejó Merith con una sonrisa— eso hace que mamá sea joven otra vez.

— Ni una varita, hará a tu madre joven otra vez— se burló Snape, levantándose lentamente— ¿Podrías decirle a tu perro, digo hija, que deje de morder mi bastón? Yo también lo odio, pero sin él no me muevo.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Merith se lo quitaba de las manos a su hija y negaba con la cabeza. Antes de irse, Severus miró como la pequeña halaba la falda de su túnica.

— Oh, quiere que el abuelo vaya a dormir con ella.

— Puedo hacer una excepción. ¿Quieres hacer la siesta?


End file.
